United States Internal Operations Division
The United States Internal Operations Division (USIOD), or PSIOD, is a U.S. Navy component of Joint Special Operations Command. It is often colloquially referred to as SEAL Team Neptune ''or ''NSEAL in reference to Operation Neptune's Spear, a significant operation carried out by U.S. Navy special forces in the early 21st century. PSIOD is administratively supported by Naval Special Warfare Command and operationally commanded by the Joint Special Operations Command. Almost all information concerning PSIOD is classified and details of its activities are not usually commented or acknowledged on by either the White House or the Department of Defense, in part due to a strict need-to-know basis on PSIOD intelligence. History PSIOD was first founded in 2075, as the brainchild of USN Commander Johann Samaritan in a response to growing internal strife and the intensification of the Malabali Conflict. It was designed for the sole purpose of combating rogue U.S. Military forces and performing counter-espionage against high level foreign intelligence operations. Samaritan, having worked with the U.S. Navy for nearly a quarter of a century previously to further develop the U.S. Navy's Advanced Naval Operations Task Group. Groundwork for the unit was laid in 2074 with assistance and funding from the Joint Special Operations Command. Recruitment, Selection and Training In the early stages of creating PSIOD, USSOCOM was already under diress from the destruction and chaos caused by the Malabali Conflict. With the conflict intensifying to a critical point, only a small time frame was available to create a team that could effectively act on known intelligence to destroy both Home Flag and Black Pine. With little time to create a proper selection course, Samaritan, hand-picked the first specialists of the unit after assessing their Navy records and interviewing each man and woman individually, specifically evaluating connections to Naval Intelligence, the Central Intelligence Agency, or Black Pine and Home Flag directly. Almost all of the original 50 applicants of the program came from SEAL and SAD teams. Members of PSIOD were selected in part because of the different specialist skills of each individual, particularly skills relating to squad combat, assassination, and vital extraction operations. All candidates are watched closely by Samaritan's own personal team of DEVGRU instructors and evaluated on whether they are suitable to join the program, with an initial involvement of assessment capabilities courtesy of the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI). However, after the program's initial recruitment cycle, all ties with the ONI were cut to preserve operations security. Like all Special Operations Forces units that have an extremely intensive and high-risk training schedule, there can be serious injuries and deaths. PSIOD had lost several operators during training, including parachute accidents and close-quarters battle training accidents. Of the the initial batch of 38 applicants, only 26 remained 4 having been killed in training, and 8 having been eliminated based on inability. The unit's assessment process for potential new recruits was incredibly intensive compared to what even a veteran operator might have experienced in his previous career, and much of the training tested the candidate's mental capacity rather than his physical condition, as most of the applicants to the program had all already completed Basic Underwater Demolitions/SEAL, the Navy EOD, or Army Operator Training Course training pipeline. In addition to mental fortitude tests, PSIOD was one of the first Special Operations Forces specially trained in combating cybernetically augmented individuals. Structure PSIOD was divided into 7 color-coded operational teams: * Red Team - Field Operations/Assault Team * Blue Team - Field Operations/Assault Team * Green Team - Field Operations/Assault Team * Bronze Team - Surveillance/Reconnaissance * Pink Team - Surveillance/Reconnaissance * Gold Team - Selection/Training * Black Team - Transportation/Logistics Support Each assault team was divided into three squads, each team being assigned three lieutenants, one captain, and one field specialist. Surveillance teams were divided into two squads each, team being assigned two lieutenants and one captain. Commanding Officers * Commander Johann Samaritan (2075-2128) * Vice Admiral Jason Pike (2076-2082) * Vice Admiral Harold Kleighton (2080-2128) * Rear Admiral Digi Sawadi (2114-2128) * Rear Admiral Carl Banford (2100-2113) * Rear Admiral Tim Marchast (2079-2099) * Captain Janet Strenshyv (2117-2128) * Captain Iram Haak (2117-2128) * Captain Tamara Wilbur (2075-2099) * Captain Giacobbe Traves (2099-2128) * Captain Yui Murasato (2099-2128) * Captain Stacee Garrod (2110-2127) * Captain Carlos Albanesi (2089-2126) * Captain Adrijana Myles (2075-2100) * Captain Adrijana Myles (2075-2080) * Captain Bobby Khe (2075-2080) * Captain Loreto Aiken (2075-2097) * Captain Oskari McKinney (2075-2079) * Captain Christiana Baris (2075-2076) Roles and Responsibilities The primary objective of the group was founded primarily to directly combat other special operations groups with surgical precis, notably internal and external forces that could potentially risk compromising important U.S. interests or disrupt official operations on a wide scale. When PSIOD was first created it was initially devoted exclusively to counter-terrorism with a worldwide maritime responsibility; its objectives typically included targets such as ships, oil rigs, naval bases, coastal embassies, and other civilian or military bases that were accessible from the sea or inland waterways. This was done to test the unit's capabilities in the field compared to other Special Operations Forces operating at the time. Although the unit was created as a maritime counter-operations unit, it has operated fully as a multi-functional operations unit with multiple roles that included high-risk personnel/hostage extractions. Such operations included the operation to establish contact with Home Flag through direct interaction in Operation Low Atlas, and the operation to destroy the organization Black Pine in Operation Black Harvest. PSIOD's full mission was highly classified, and available to only a few individuals within the Navy and Department of Defense but included significant roles in pre-emptive, pro-active counter-terrorist operations, counter-intelligence, as well as the elimination or recovery of high-value targets (HVTs) from foreign nations, areas, or organizations. PSIOD was one of a handful of U.S. Special Mission Units authorized to use pre-emptive actions against both terrorists and United States citizens, and their facilities. Category:Organizations Category:Special Forces Category:Units